


Spiders and Fears

by silentdroplets



Series: In the Ice Mirror [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: Hitsugaya has a fear - of spiders. What happens when a battle between an innocent arachnid and the stressed-out Tenth Division captain ensues?





	

Hitsugaya was about to set off from his room - where he had done his paperwork - to submit the stack to the First Division, when he had heard a strangled cry. Or rather, a high-pitched scream of utter horror.

He had abandoned the pile and rushed into the office, certain that an Arrancar had broken in, and had even pulled out his sword, pointing it at whatever was inside. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" was what he screamed as he barged in.

Fortunately, he had held back, not willing to freeze the innocent along with the supposed enemy, and a burst of ice had only encased itself around his desk where his lieutenant had been standing. "What's the problem, Matsumoto?" he asked, gripping the hilt of the blade, ready to attack. "Where's the opponent?"

She tilted her head. "What enemy, Captain?" she asked in reply. "And why did you freeze your own table?"

"Didn't you scream for help just now?"

"O-Oh, about that..."

She set her lips in a pout. "There was a spider here! It was so scary," she moaned, pointing to some vague direction. 

"A spider Arrancar? Where is it-"

"You're too stressed out, Captain! It's not an Arrancar!"

A tiny dot scurried out of the couch. Matsumoto let out another scream, darting out of the way and leaping onto the cushions to avoid the creature. 

"Th-That's a mere spider, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya sighed, exasperated, and slotted his sword back into its sheath. "You could easily take it out and-"

"No! It'll bite me!" she yelled in response. He winced - her shrill cries were what contributed to most of his headaches at these times. The situation they were in gave him even more of a reason to want to slam his head against the wall.

He crossed his arms, watching the spider scuttle around in fear. "So what do you want to do?" he asked. "It can't stay here forever, can it?"

"Could you kill it?" 

Shocked, he took a step back. "N-No way!" he exclaimed, only to receive a mocking look from the lieutenant. "So even Captain is afraid of spiders?" she teased him, earning her an annoyed glare. 

"Shut up."

"You're so cute at times, Captain!" 

"I said shut it!"

Matsumoto squealed as the spider crawled closer to her, and she leapt towards the young captain. "Please kill it!" she pleaded, her eyes begging for him to do something to that eight-legged creature.  _Reminds me of that Espada, Luppi_ , he thought. Sighing once more, he pulled out an empty sheet of paper from the shelves and turned to her. 

"If you don't want to witness a gory scene, then I'd suggest you get out, Matsumoto."

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" 

Before he knew what was going on, he was pressed into her bosom, cutting off his oxygen supply, crushing his skull as she hugged him tightly. "Your help is truly appreciated, Captain!" 

~~~~~~

It was him and the spider now.

It looked up at him with its beady eyes, scanning the tall opponent opposite and trying to figure out a way to escape. It knew what was coming, and it really didn't want to be caught up in it.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was grasping on the paper, sweat starting to trickle down his face as he tried to figure out  _his_ own way to escape the situation.

"D-Damn that Matsumoto!" he repeated for the tenth time that day, the first being when she had pushed him into her chest.

It wasn't known by many people, but the captain of the Tenth Division was secretly terrified of spiders. They creeped him out, their eyes all over their face, spindly legs stretched out, fangs ready to snap. 

And he definitely did not appreciate Matsumoto's teasing.

As if it  _did_  find a way out, the spider leapt forth, shooting across the floor. Surprised, Hitsugaya let out a shout and stepped back. He felt the wall pressing onto his back as his chest rose and fell.

"Well, i-it's now or never!" he tried to tell himself as he sidled towards the spider, who had, by now, found its way on the frozen desk.

"D-Die, you little piece of garbage!" he yelled, slamming the sheaf of paper on it.

~~~~~~

The spider took one last glance at its rescuer before taking off into the bushes.

Hitsugaya stood up and let the paper fall from his hand. He sighed. He had intended to kill the spider, but one look at its innocent eyes made him falter. The paper had stopped right above it, and it took the chance to leap onto it to avoid its gruesome death. 

Upon seeing that, kindness took over him, driving him out to the yard and letting the spider go. The ice dragon had laughed at him for being the trembling mess he was before, but he did, however, agree with Hitsugaya that it was for the innocent's best.

He turned to walk back, only to see Matsumoto looking at him from the open windows in curiosity. "Captain, is the spider killed?" she asked, and he nodded. 

"Yeah."

"Wow, you're so brave!"

"Shut up."

~~~~~~

That was how the article of Hitsugaya's kindness appeared in the weekly magazine of Seireitei. And the huge scream of annoyance when it was seen by a certain young captain, who happened to pass by the press. 

"M-Matsumoto!"

 


End file.
